The Balcony
by FosterStinson
Summary: Peter and Felicia happen to meet out on Felicia's balcony during a party


Peter Parker was out on the balcony, hunched over with his arms resting on the ledges. He sighed as he looked out into the world. He could faintly hear the noise of the party going on behind him. The party that was currently inhabited by two of his worst enemies. Three if you counted Jameson.

Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin, who was the CEO of Fisk Industries and secret leader of the currently disbanded Sinister Six. He had no idea Peter Parker was Spider-Man, he simply thought that Peter only got an invitation because he was friends with Felicia Hardy.

Then there was Norman Osborn. The Green Goblin. Well, ex-Green Goblin. Norman Osborn contracted amnesia after his son was killed by falling debris during the Goblin's last rampage. Thankfully, the amnesia included him forgetting Peter Parker was Spider-Man.

They were both here because they have done business with the woman of the hour, Anastasia Hardy. Felicia Hardy's mom. She was a big time business woman who travels for business a lot, and this was her coming home/congrats on getting a major business deal with Japan party.

But Peter wasn't in the mood for a party. He was still distraught over his best friend's death. He kept seeing Harry everywhere he went.

"You gotta stop blaming yourself, Pete."

Peter had a minor freak out as he looked over and saw a hallucination of Harry sitting on the ledge, with his back against a pillar.

"It was my dad that got me killed, not Spider-Man. Give yourself a break."

"It's not that easy, Harry. I could have done something to save you." He knew he was a fool, arguing with a figment of his own imagination.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I… I don't-"

"You don't know? That's a really great excuse, Parker! Because you "didn't know" I'm dead!" shouted the hallucination.

"Get out of my head!" shouted Peter as he punched the pillar, causing the image of Harry to disappear and a small crack to form in the pillar. He took a large breath and hung his head while resting his arms against the ledge again.

"Not one for parties, huh Parker?" said an all-too familiar voice that Peter was happy to hear.

He looked over and saw Felicia Hardy standing in the doorway. She was wearing a black dress with no shoulder or sleeve on the right side. Her blonde hair was beautiful and flowing, but Peter could tell she was wearing extensions. Probably because her mom made her.

"Not exactly." Said Peter, smiling as he rested his elbows on the ledge, relaxing a little bit.

Felicia walked over and settled next to him.

"Yeah, me neither."

He knew. Felicia had a bad habit of breaking the rules at school which her mother had no idea about. She hated everything preppy and sophisticated. She liked skate boarding and rock and roll, and unbeknownst to him, she liked Peter Parker.

"What's wrong?" she could always tell whenever he was upset.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

Felicia glared at him.

"Come on. I know you, Parker. What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I'm just thinkin' about Harry."

She sighed as well. "I miss him too, Parker." She put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"So I know why I'm out here, but why aren't you in there, enjoying the party?" said Peter, changing the subject. "It's your mom's big day, shouldn't you at least pretend to be happy for her?"

"Come on, Parker. If you were me, would you rather be in there chatting it up with Humpty Dumpty and Hitler," she said, motioning towards Fisk and Jameson "or would you rather be out here, talking to you?"

He turned to face her directly and she did the same.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel special." He said, chuckling.

"I know. That's just one of my _many_ specialties in that area." She said, slowly and seductively.

They both stood there in silence for a few seconds before laughing. They then looked back into each other's eyes and Peter put a stray strand of hair behind Felicia's hair. His hand remained on her face as their looks deepened. They began to lean in, closing their eyes. Just as their lips were about to touch…

"Felicia!" shouted Anastasia from inside the party, searching for her daughter.

Peter and Felicia immediately broke apart before Anastasia found her. "Ah! There you are! Come back inside and join the party! Everyone's asking about you!"

Peter and Felicia looked at each other sadly.

"You should go." Said Peter.

"Yeah. Yeah I should." She said, awkwardly as she began to walk back inside.

Peter turned back around and just as he was about to place his arms back on the ledge he was spun around and attacked with a kiss from Felicia, which he quickly returned. When they broke apart this time, she wrapped her arms around his left arm and pulled him inside.

"Come on, Mister Parker, no more moping around! If I have to suffer through this party so do you!"

He chuckled and willingly obliged, following her inside.


End file.
